Meeting the Family
by A853
Summary: Clark brings his cousin Kara to visit his parents for the first time. One-Shot Superfamily


Meeting The Family

_Smallville 5:59 pm_

Clark Kent stands outside on his parents' doorstep. He puts his arm around a young girls shoulder. She looks nervous as she straightens her long blonde hair. Her blue eyes dart around as she struggles to keep calm.

"Don't worry. Ma and Pa will love you." Clark gives her a reassuring smile.

"But Kal...I'm definitely not a farm girl. I don't have that "Southern Hospitality" that you have." Kara Zor-El says to her cousin.

Clark laughs and rings the bell.

"We're in Kansas. It's more like "Mid-Western Hospitality".

An elderly woman opens the door. She's dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt. Her face shines with a bright smile.

"Clark! It's been forever! How've you been!?" She hugs him tightly before he can answer.

"I've been good, Ma. This is my cousin...the one I spoke of on the phone." He steps aside to reveal the timid girl behind him.

"Nice to meet you Misses Kent. My name is Kara." She awkwardly puts out her hand but Martha Kent frowns.

"What? Is something wrong? Am I not properly dressed?" Kara begins to panic, examining her jeans and white blouse in a frenzy.

"You didn't tell me that she was so beautiful!" Martha pulls Kara into a hug.

"Welcome to the family! Come in, come in!"

As they enter the house Kara gives it a look over. It really had that small town feel. Knit curtains, old couch and a wired phone. It was as if the house hadn't left the 60's and she loved it.

"Is Pa here?" Clark asked.

"He's in the basement. You know Jonathan, always the handyman. The boiler broke and he's has the hardest time trying to fix it."

The three walked through the living room towards the basement. The creaking of the steps were loud as they entered the basement. There was a small light towards the back and Lara saw a man tinkering through a red toolbox.

"Pa?" Clark called.

The man quickly turned around revealing his dirty overalls and dirtier blue shirt. He wiped his hands and quickly embraced his son.

"Clark! It's so great to see you!"

"Ma tell me you're having trouble with the boiler."

Mr. Kent rubbed his head.

"Yeah. Hot water's on the fritz again. One moment you're bathing in ice and the next, you're screaming cause it's too hot."

Mr. Kent paused and looked at Kara.

"Who's this pretty young lady?" he smiled.

"Kara sir. I'm Clark's cousin." Kara once again put out her hand but Jonathan pulled her into a big hug.

"Welcome to the family, Kara!"

_This is going to be one funny evening _Clark laughed at the shy look on his cousin's face.

_Later that evening..._

The Kent family sat around the dinner table. The table was lavished with meatloaf, mashed potatoes and peas with freshly baked biscuits. Kara modestly sat there, unaware of their customs and traditions.

"We usually start by saying grace. We give thanks for all we have and pray for those who aren't as fortunate." Clark said.

"I'll start." Jonathan had cleaned up before they sat at the table. Martha wasn't putting up with it, not while they had a guest. Everyone but Kara closed their eyes and bowed. Kara looked around awkwardly and did the same.

"Dear Lord. We thank you for all that you've given us. We thank you for the newest member of our family. We thank you for our health and Clark's safety as he protects us from the evils of this world. We pray for those who aren't as fortunate and ask that you protect and help them as you have done us. Amen."

Kara smiled as she felt humbled by the prayer. She sat still wondering what to do next.

"Well, dig in." Clark said as he reached for a biscuit.

Kara eagerly grabbed a slice of meatloaf. She quickly stuffed her face causing everyone to laugh.

"What?" She said with a mouthful of mashed potatoes feeling a little embarrassed. The Kents laughed even harder.

"She's definitely your cousin Clark!" Martha laughed.

"So how are you related to Clark?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm his cousin on his father's side. My uncle was Jor-El and my last name is also El. My full name is Kara Zor-El."

"Well...with us you're Kara Kent." Martha smiled.

Kara felt pride swell within her as they welcomed her so easily. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she wasn't one of the last Kryptonians.

"Clark, is Connor coming?" Martha asked.

Connor Kent was her other cousin. She had met him during her initial arrival on Earth. He was different from Clark despite being a clone of him. His quiet, hard demeanor was different from Clark's warm, outgoing personality.

"He's dealing with hero stuff but he sends his love and promises to visit soon. You know Connor, it's saving the world 100% of the time." Clark chuckled.

"So is Kara here joining him?" Martha asked referring to her becoming a hero.

Clark looked at Kara and smiled.

"I think that's up to her. I wouldn't mind her wearing the "S". Heck, I'd be proud. I brought her here so she could adjust to life as a normal girl first. Being thrown into the hero life is a lot of pressure."

That night they played board games to which Kara was naturally good at. Then they had a piece of Martha's world famous Peach cobbler, which Kara devoured. She had slept in one of the guest bedrooms, wearing one or Mrs. Kent's old nightgowns.

"If you need anything, I'll be right next door." Clark pointed to the room next to hers.

"Hey Kal." She called.

"Yeah?" He looked back.

"Thanks...for everything." She smiled earnestly.

"We're family. Its what we do."

Clark went to his room. As he stared at the ceiling, he heard a small voice from the other room.

"Dear Lord, thank you for bringing me to Earth. Thank you for Clark, Conner, Mr and Mrs Kent. Thank you for giving me a new family. Thank you for giving me hope." It was Kara's voice. A tear formed in the corner Clark's eyes. He felt he was doing the right thing but more so than ever before. Kara was going to become a great hero and better person.

_Meanwhile..._

As Kara slept, she had a small vision of the future. She was standing next to a boy with green eyes and he was holding her hand. She saw herself wearing a red cape and blue outfit. But what stood out most was the "S" emblazoned on her shirt.

**A/N Just a one shot to accompany me bringing Supergirl into Another Side. Just was in the mood to keep writing but didn't want to rush out another chapter too quickly. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this and please review! xD**


End file.
